Konoka's Chocolate
by speed killz
Summary: Konoka is alone inside her dorm, and decides to call Setsuna over. Things quickly escalate when some chocolate is introduced into the mix, and it's rated M for a reason.


Konoka's Chocolate.

A/N: Pure, naughty Konoka and Setsuna yummyness, involving chocolate.

Konoka sighed again in subtle pleasure, as she ate another piece of her Caramilk bar. It was so good, chocolate filled with caramel, it was easily her favorite snack to eat. She looked around, and noticed again how empty the room looked with nobody here. Asuna was out shopping, and Negi was training with Eva-chan, so there was no one left for her to talk to. She smiled, and took another piece of her bar, slipping it into her mouth. She hummed happily as the chocolate melted on her tongue, flooding her with the sweet taste of caramel.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, and flipped it open, accessing her phone book. First on her list was Asuna, for they were ranked in alphabetical order, but next on her list was Se-chan. She clicked the 'phone' icon on her phone, and it started dailing her number. Konoka glanced at the clock beside the bed, and realized that it was almost nine at night. She hoped she wasn't waking Setsuna up. She was about to hang up, thinking she was, when Setsuna answered.

"Yes?" She asked. Konoka smiled at her terse greeting.

"Hiya Se-chan, it's me!" She said happily. "Would you like to come over to my dorm?" She asked.

On the other end of the phone, Setsuna was blushing heavily at the connotations, as her mind took off with what Konoka said. Never mind that Konoka got straight to the point as soon as she called, which made it even clearer what she was after...

"Wha-what do you mean, Ojou-Sama?" She asked. "Calling me to your room so late at night, and so suddenly, that...!"

Konoka laughed. "Silly Sakurazaki." She said softly. "I just want your company, is all." She said.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "Oh! Uh, I mean, sure, is there anything wrong?" She asked. Konoka shook her head, the movement unseen by the young demon slayer.

"No no, just, I'd like to spend some time with you." She said. "We hardly ever get to see each other as much as I'd like." She said.

Setsuna's blush started to fade. "Ahh, I understand, Kono-chan." She said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Setsuna closed her phone, and fell back onto her bed, sighing loudly. She really needed to get control of her wandering mind, it was giving her nothing but trouble. She calmed herself down, taking a few minutes to stop her racing heart. She had been drifting off to sleep when her cell phone had rang, and it had given her quite the awakening.

Setsuna hauled herself up, and glanced in the mirror. She took a second to straighten her hair, and pull her hair tight through the ring that secured it on the left side of her head, then headed for the door. On the way out, she grabbed Yuunagi, who was leaning against the wall, next to the door. She slipped on her shoes, and exited, making sure to lock her door behind her. She walked silently toward Konoka's dorm, wondering why she was getting nervous about going over there just because it was late at night.

Konoka dropped her cell phone onto her bed, and got up, heading for the kitchen. She was actually starving; the rest of the chocolate bar lay forgotten on her bed as she searched for something more filling. She went through her cupboards, then settled on a ham and cheese sandwich, something that was both filling and quick to eat, for she didn't want to be eating in front of Se-Chan, something she considered impolite. She quickly chomped down the rest of her sandwich, then cleaned up the mess she had made, while she waited.

She didn't have to wait long, as someone knocked on the door. She walked over to the door, and checked herself one more time in the mirror by the door. Her hair was straight, her white shirt was clean, and she had just changed into her tight blue jeans after school, so she knew they were clean also. Konoka opened the door, and Setsuna waved to her.

"Hey Kono-chan." She said, walking in. Konoka smiled at the old nickname, and was pleased that she was starting to use it more often. "You weren't sleeping when I called you, were you?" Konoka asked. Setsuna smiled, and shook her head. "Not really..." She said. Konoka grinned apologetically. "Sorryyyy..."

Setsuna laughed, as she took off her shoes. "It's fine." She said. Konoka took her hand, and lead her into the room, near the bed. Setsuna stopped as Konoka turned to her, smiling at her.

"Thanks for coming over Setsuna." She said, hugging her. Setsuna was taken by surprise as Konoka wrapped her arms around her waist, but Setsuna quickly returned the embrace, loving the sense of comfort she got from Konoka. Konoka held onto her tightly, resting her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Your welcome, Kono-Chan." Setsuna whispered, rubbing Konoka's back. A few seconds later, Konoka pulled away, and smiled at Setsuna.

"Come over here, I want you to taste something." Konoka said. She pulled Setsuna over a few steps, then sat on the bed. She picked up her chocolate bar, and unwrapped it, revealing the other half of the bar.

"Here Se-Chan, try some." Konoka said, breaking off a piece and handing it to Setsuna. Setsuna nodded, and ate it, enjoying it. It had been a while since she had eaten anything chocolatey, she usually tried to stay away from things like that. Konoka broke off another piece, and handed it to her, but Setsuna refused as politely as she could, fearing that if she tasted it again, she would have to steal the rest of it from her.

Konoka pouted. "Aww, that's no fun." She said. "Here, take it quickly Se-Chan, it's melting!" She said. Setsuna shook her head, and opened her mouth to reply, and that's when Konoka struck, trying to pop it into her mouth as she tried to refuse. She missed though, and some of the chocolate from her fingers smeared across Setsuna's cheek, making her laugh.

"Ahh, what a mess!" Setsuna laughed, as Konoka shrugged, and ate the rapidly melting chocolate square. As Setsuna tried to rub off the chocolate, Konoka grabbed her hand, halting her.

"Don't do that Setsuna, you'll smear it everywhere." She said, leaning in close. Setsuna's eyes widened as Konoka gently reached up, sliding her hand along Setsuna's left cheek, the one without the chocolatey smudge. Konoka leaned in, and licked the chocolate off Setsuna's right cheek, surprising the young half-demon, and making her blush furiously. "Mmm, tastes even better now." Konoka whispered in Setsuna's ear, still keeping her hand on the side of Setsuna's face. "Makes me wonder what it would taste like if it was licked off of other places..."

Upon hearing that, Setsuna's control was shot to hell, and she knew there was no recovery. Konoka was hinting at many things, and Setsuna was just barely hanging on, will-power alone stopping her from doing many things to the headmasters daughter.

"Wanna have a chocolate kiss, Se-Chan?" Konoka asked, pulling back a bit so Setsuna could look her in the eye. Setsuna said nothing, but her face gave away all her emotions, and for once, Setsuna found herself in a situation that was woefully out of her control.

Konoka grinned. "Well, I don't hear you objecting..."

Setsuna looked into Konoka's eyes, and found a very different look there from the usual one. Usually she was happy, spaced out, and overly cheerful, and while she still carried a hint of all those trademark emotions, there was the underlying current of craftiness, and just a small bit of cunning.

Setsuna, caught up in staring into Konoka's eyes, didn't formulate a response to Konoka's last sentence, and was unprepared for Konoka to lean in and gently kiss her. Setsuna's hands came up, and grabbed Konoka's shoulders, but her resistance was fake; she was loving every second of this. Setsuna could taste the chocolate on Konoka's lips, and as Konoka deepened the kiss, Setsuna could taste the caramel on her tongue, as it slipped inside her mouth. Konoka reached up, her chocolate covered fingers gently touching Setsuna's jaw, before sliding down her throat, and slipping over her collar bone, leaving streaks of chocolate all down her neck and upper chest. Konoka hummed softly as she found she rather liked the feel of Setsuna's soft lips against hers. Konoka kissed her harder, her hand slipping down until it was mere inches above Setsuna's breasts. Konoka slowly broke the kiss, giving Setsuna time to recover. Konoka tilted her head, and gently sucked on Setsuna's jaw-bone, tasting the mild streak of chocolate left there by Konoka's fingers. She followed the chocolate trail down her throat, to her chest, and as Konoka started placing small kisses on Setsuna's lower neck, she let her hand slip down and gently grab Setsuna's breast, gently squeezing it through the fabric of her shirt. It was enough teasing to evoke a small moan from Setsuna, who by now had lost all control, and all pretense of even pretending to resist. Setsuna let her hands find Konoka's shoulders, and pushed her down, kissing her harshly. Setsuna straddled Konoka's waist, and pinned Konoka down, her breath quickening slightly as she felt herself become aroused. Setsuna kissed Konoka again, and then slipped her hands down from her shoulders to her waist, letting her fingers slide gently over Konoka's erect nipples, easily visible through the tight fitting white shirt. Konoka's back arched at the touch, and Setsuna took the chance to lift Konoka's shirt up and off her, throwing it onto the floor. Konoka wore no bra, so her breasts were bared to Setsuna, who immediately started teasing Konoka, gently touching her nipples with her thumbs, massaging and squeezing her breasts. Konoka arched her back again in mild pleasure, as well as drawing her legs up, and spreading them open. Setsuna slid her hands all over Konoka's slender body, before heading for the waist band of her pants, between Setsuna's legs as she straddled her. Setsuna got off Konoka, as she worked to undo the button of her jeans. Setsuna moved and laid down between Konoka's legs, her head on Konoka's stomach, smiling at her. She undid the button, and slowly slid the zipper down, kissing Konoka's stomach. Setsuna started sliding the jeans down off Konoka's hips, revealing her white panties. Setsuna kissed Konoka's hip, then pulled her panties down an inch, licking then sucking on the skin just above her vagina. Konoka moaned, and Setsuna could feel her hips trembling underneath her fingertips and tongue. Setsuna moved back a bit, and allowed Konoka to kick off her jeans. Setsuna grabbed Konoka's panties, and slid them off slowly, watching as the panties slid off the sexy curve of her ass, before being taken off and tossed onto the floor. Setsuna resumed her position, and started kissing the inside of Konoka's thighs, teasing her, and making her wait. Setsuna sucked on the skin very near the junction of her legs, but didn't go any further than that, giving Konoka a small hickey there, and making her even more turned on.

Finally, Setsuna leaned in, and softly swiped her tongue over Konoka, making her tremble and whine in pleasure. Setsuna gently slid her tongue back down, applying a bit of pressure, making Konoka moan softly. Setsuna slowly probed inside her with her tongue, not going in too far, but far enough to make Konoka's hips twitch in response.

"Ohh...Setsunaaa..." Konoka said softly, sliding her hands over her breasts, helping Setsuna pleasure her.

Setsuna started touching, teasing with her finger, slipping almost inside her, but not quite, withdrawing before Konoka could get much pleasure out of it. She did this a few times, until Konoka was wet and shaking with want and need, saying Setsuna's name over and over, begging her to go inside her.

Setsuna finally did, slowly sliding her finger deep inside Konoka, making her hips buck. Konoka inhaled sharply, but there was little pain; Setsuna had teased and touched her so much that there was only the gently burning feeling of pleasure.

Setsuna licked at her as she pulled her finger out, then slid back in, making Konoka groan a bit louder.

"Is this good, Konoka?" Setsuna whispered, already knowing it was.

"Hnn, yeaahhh. Don't stop, please..."

Setsuna continued, working Konoka into a feverish fit of panting and moaning. Konoka grabbed Setsuna's shoulder, and squeezed it tightly as she felt herself nearing the edge of what amount of pleasure she thought she could withstand.

"Ohh God...Setsuna..."

Setsuna kept up the pace of sliding in and out of her, using her tongue to help pleasure Konoka, and knew that she would get off soon enough. Konoka knew it too, for she could barely keep still, her hips bucking each time Setsuna thrust into her, and her hands and body shaking from the pleasure.

Finally, Setsuna's efforts were rewarded, as Konoka orgasmed hard, the result of plenty of teasing and sucking. As Setsuna straightened up to get a look at Konoka's face, she saw that Konoka was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and was breathing hard, looking up at Setsuna with a glazed look in her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"That was so good..." Konoka said, catching her breath.

Setsuna bent over her, grinning at her. "Yeah, and that's only the first time!" She said, kissing her. Konoka moaned. "You mean there's more?" She asked.

Setsuna nodded.

"MmHmm, especially if I happen to use my strength to handcuff you all up, and take advantage of you over and over again..." She said, slipping her hand down between Konoka's legs to touch her suggestively. "Now wouldn't that be fun?"

Konoka moaned. "I don't think I'd be able to last." She said. "You'd have me begging for you to finish it." She said. Setsuna grinned naughtily. "Yeah, but that's no guarantee that I would finish it." She said.

Konoka sighed, as her breathing finally returned to normal. "Now that would be something to experience..." Setsuna laughed softly. "Yeah, and I think me and you are headed down that road too, 'cause even though you got off, I'm still horny as fuck." She said, leaning close to Konoka.

"Guess I'll be doing so many more things to you for a long time to come." She said. "'Cause I don't give in very easily."

A/N: Well, just had to write that. Now that it's done, I noticed I left it open for a 'sequel' of sorts, though I really don't know what kind of sequel a chapter written for pure sex would have. Although, Setsuna seems to know just fine what would be happening next. Maybe, maybe not a chapter will come, depends on reviews.


End file.
